coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 103 (6th December 1961)
Plot Linda follows her usual routine and cleans her step for the last time before leaving for Montreal later in the day. With almost all the preparations complete, she's at a loose end. Elsie is still refusing to come to the docks with them and Dennis is being given a hard time with her mood. Harry refuses to let Concepta return to work at the Rovers permanently, even though Doreen is under pressure from her mother to quit her job. Esther is under the weather and staying the day in bed. Annie ventures out of bed in her dressing gown as it's too cold in her bedroom with the electric fire broken. Minnie can't find her missing cat. Concepta helps behind the bar while she listens to Annie's complaining. No.9 has been stripped of its furniture. The last of the Cheveski's travelling cases is packed awaiting Len's van taking them to the station later at 7.30pm. Linda hands over the last of her foodstuffs to Elsie who continues to be snappy with everyone. With no dry nappies available for Paul, Dennis is sent to buy some from Swindley's Draperies. Even though he is still worried about his business, Swindley hands some over with his compliments when he hears who they are for. Elsie is pleased when Linda asks her to see to a crying Paul. Ivan comes into the Rovers for a final drink with the regulars who throw an impromptu party for him. Swindley talks about going away for a while to see a relative and asks Emily if she could cope. He asks Albert to be the new caretaker at the Mission Hall. Albert's pleased as the extra money will come in useful. Martha and Minnie join the party, though Ena refuses to attend. Annie gets dressed to say her goodbyes. Linda comes to fetch Ivan. Minnie hands over a present from Ena of a framed picture with "There'll always be an England" on it. Len turns up with his van. Elsie refuses to go to the docks or come out on to the street to say goodbye. She and Linda have a tearful farewell. A "good luck" banner has been strung across the street. Everyone except Elsie waves the travellers off. Dennis takes his mother home to make her a cup of tea. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol Guest cast *Children - Peter Noone, Sidney Surrey, John Hanmer, Geoffrey Bratherton, Myra Gage, Lynda Belcher, Lorraine Bicknell, Jennifer Smet Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Swindley's Draperies Notes *The Equity actors' strike began to bite further on the programme and this episode saw the final appearance of several cast members until 1962 who had opted for or been given six-month contracts in the summer of 1961 as opposed to the year-long contracts signed by other artists: :*Last appearance of Esther Hayes until 21st May 1962. :*Last appearance of Ivan and Linda Cheveski until 26th November 1962 Anne Cunningham had only wanted a six-month contract and as she was leaving, Ernst Walder was forced to leave with her. :*Last appearance of Christine Hardman until 4th June 1962. :*Last appearance of Leonard Swindley and Emily Nugent until 11th June 1962. *The cast of the programme was then reduced to a core of fourteen on-screen characters however this episode and the two either side did feature the sole appearance of credited guest cast members during the strike period. In this episode, eight assorted children appeared. One of them was played by Peter Noone, later the lead singer of the 1960s pop group Herman's Hermits. He also appears in the next episode as Stanley Fairclough, son of Len. *Linda Cheveski tells Dennis Tanner that the (unnamed) new residents of 9 Coronation Street will be moving in just after Christmas. The actors' strike put paid to any development of that story and the house remained empty until August 1962 when the newly-married Ken and Valerie Barlow took residence. *Philip Lowrie's shadow can be seen on the glazed windows of Swindley's Draperies as he awaits his cue to enter the set. *The end credits run over an extended view of Coronation Street and a crying Elsie Tanner closing up No.9. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Cheveskis' emigration draws nearer, and Elsie prepares for a last family Christmas. Dennis lends a hand, and Albert Tatlock gets an offer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,266,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1961 episodes